ich liebe dich
by tagiru akashi
Summary: Gon pusig mencari arti dari 'ich liebe dich', apakah dia berhasil mendapatkan jawabannya?


**warning: yaoi killua x gon, typos dan gaje (?) School AU**

**Disclamer: hunter x hunter bukan punya saya~**

"killua! Killua!" Gon berlarian dengan senang sambil membawa secarik kertas di tangannya

"Hm...?" Killua menoleh kepada gon dengan malas.

"Lihat! Lihat! Kurapika memberikan catatan baru untukku!" Gon menunjukkan kertas yang daritadi dia bawa dengan bangga "kurapika akan mengajariku bahasa jerman!" Serunya dengan senang

"Oh" jawab killua dengan malas

"H-hey! Jangan mengacuhkanku seperti itu!" Gon yang kesal dengan jawaban singkat killua langsung berteriak "lagipula, aku sudah menguasai beberapa kata!" Gon berkata dengan asal, berharap killua akan memujinya

Tapi kenyataan memang kejam

"Oh? Buktikan kepadaku" kata killua santai, tanpa memuji gon sama sekali

"Uhh..." gon menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya

"S-schoKolade!" Gon spontan mengatakan apa yang baru saja dia baca saat kurapika memberikan catatan itu kepadanya

"Coklat?" Killua mengangkat alisnya. Gon mengangguk dengan cepat, masih berharap killua memujinya

"Kalau kau memang sudah bisa bahasa jerman..." killua memalingkan mukanya "ich liebe dich..." ucapnya pelan

"Apa?" Gon tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang killua katakan

"Hei! Katanya kau bisa bahasa jerman? Masa 'ich liebe dich' saja tidak tahu?" Dan gon akan selalu ingat untuk membuat alasan yang lebih bagus bila ingin berbohong kepada killua

"Aaah..." gon membanting tubuhnya ke kasur "apa arti ich liebe dich ya...?" Gon terus berpikir.

"Aha! Aku bisa bertanya kepada kurapika saja!" Gon segera turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju tempat di mana kurapika bekerja sambilan.

"Kurapikaa!" Gon membanting pintu mini market di mana tempat kurapika bekerja sambil berteriak.

Kurapika yang malang, dia langsung jatuh sari kursi karena kaget. "Hey gon! Pelankan suaramu!" Omelnya marah

"Maaf, maaf! Ehehe!" Gon menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan" jelasnya tanpa basa basi. "Apakah arti dari ich liebe dich?"

"Itu-" kurapika berhenti. "Siapa yang mengatakan itu kepadamu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Killua." Gon menjawabnya dengan polos

Kurapika hanya tersenyum. "Kalau masalah itu, lebih baik kau cari tahu sendiri artinya. Atau bertanya kepada killua langsung"

"Tapi kenapa?" Gon yang kecewa dengan jawaban kurapika terus berharap kurapika akan menjawabnya

Akan tetapi, kurapika hanya tersenyum. "Kau lihat saja nanti"

Gon masih belum menyerah. Diraihnya hand phone yang terletak di kasurnya, dengan segera dia mengetik sms kepada leorio

**_"hey leorio, apa kau tahu apa arti dari ich liebe dich? Killua mengatakan itu kepadaku, kutanya kurapika, dan dia bilang aku harus mencari jawabannya sendiri"_**

**_"Bodoh! Kau memang harus mencari jawabannya sendiri!"_**

"Bahkan leorio?" Gon berbisik dengan kecewa. Tapi, gon tidak akan menyerah. Kalau menyerah, bukan gon namanya. Dengan cepat, dia berlari menuju ruang tengah di mana mito berada

"Mito-san! Apa kau tahu arti dari 'ich liebe dich'?" Gon bertanya dengan spontan. Mito langsung berhenti mencuci piring dan menoleh ke arahku

"Ich... liebe... dich?!" Mito kaget bukan main. "Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Killua." Jawab gon dengan polos, lagi. "Aku bertanya kepada kurapika dan leorio, tapi keduanya bilang aku harus mencari jawabannya sendiri" kata gon dengan bingung.

Mito tersenyum. "Coba kau tanya killua, aku tidak tahu" mito tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia berbohong, karena dia sudah tahu maksud kurapika dan leorio

"Killua! Killua!" Gon mengetuk pintu rumah killua yang sangat mewah dengan kecewa. "Aku menyerah! Aku tidak tahu apa arti dari 'ich liebe dich'" teriaknya keras

Killua segera kembuka pintunya dengan panik "BODOH! Jangan teriak teriak!" Ucapnya malu

"Aku sudah bertanya kepada mito-san, kurapika dan leorio.. dan mereka semua bilang aku harus mencaei jawabannya sendiri, atau bertanya kepadamu... "

Killua mendengus. "Bodoh. Tentu saja mereka menyuruhmu untuk mencari jawabannya sendiri. Apa kau mau kurapika atau leorio mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' kepadamu?" Jelasnya

"Tentu aku tidak- APA?!" gon berteriak karena kaget dengan jawaban killua

"Kau dengar aku... ich liebe dich..." killua berusaha bersikap tenang, walau wajahnya sudah memerah

"J-jadi... itu artinya..?!"gon masih kaget dengan arti dari ich liebe dich

Killua mengangguk pelan.

"I-ich l-iebe d-d-dich..." gon mengatakannya dengan pelan. Walau begitu, kata kata tersebut terdengar jelas di telinga killua, dan kata kata tersebut sanggup membuat mulut killua tersenyum

Happy ending

Lebih enak kalau killua yang menyampaikan arti dari ich liebe dich kepada gon secara langsung, bukan?

**yahh...**

**Ide ini tiba - tiba muncul**

**Saat saya sakit**

**Udara musim gugur memang menyebalkan**

**Tapi memberi banyak ide~**


End file.
